The sleepover
by n1njakitt3h
Summary: One-shot. Fiolee fluff.


Marshall Lee, the vampire king, was busy sucking the colour from an apple when he heard a knock at the door. Marshall finished the last of the apple's succulent red before groggily floating to answer whoever it was. He swung the door open and brightened when he saw his favourite adventuress- Fiona the human. She smiled up at him. "Hey Marshall!" She greeted him happily.

"Sup Fi? What're you doing here?" Marshall asked.

"I'm sleeping over, dude." Fiona told him casually, slinging the green back off of her shoulder.

"Why?"

"You don't want me here?" Fiona asked, trying to sound hurt.

"No, it's not that. I mean…why aren't you with your, you know, sister?"  
"Cake? She's the reason I'm here. She's sick and needs this really special flower to heal her. The forest that the flower is inside of is the one right next to your house, so I thought I'd invite myself over and set off to find that flower. What do you say?"  
"Sounds awesome. But…on _one _condition."  
Fiona pouted. "Aw, c'mon Marshall! You know I _hate _conditions.'  
"This ones doable, though. In order for you, Fiona the human, to stay at Marshall Lee the vampire king's house, you must let me accompany you in your forest-trek!"  
"Sure dude." Fiona said, grinning. "The more the merrier. Now…where can I crash?" She asked, looking around. Marshall gestured upstairs. "I'll show you." He floated up, and once again Fiona found herself envying his mad hovering skills.

She climbed up herself and saw Marshall indicating a vacant spot on the floor. "Here'll do, Fi." He told her. "Unless of course…you wanna bunk with _me_." Marshall patted his bed.

"Ahahaha….ah." Fiona laughed awkwardly, though the blush appearing on her face was clear as day. "No thanks, dude. I'll…Y'know…chill down here. On the floor."  
Marshall grinned mischievously. "If you insist. So, watcha wanna do?"  
"Got anything to eat?" Fiona suggested brightly. Marshall took her hand and whisked her downstairs. He sat her on the ground and disappeared into the kitchen. Fiona waited, wondering just what meal he would produce. Marshall returned, and didn't disappoint. "Chips! Marshall, you legend!"  
"Aren't I? Now how about we spilt the snack and go heavy on the video games?"  
Fiona's competitive spirit rose up. "Oh, you are _on_ Mr. Vampire King! What game?"  
"How about some good ol fashioned Mario Kart?" Marshall asked, tossing Fiona a wii remote. "Now were talking!"  
Marshall Lee started the game. Fiona said what track she wanted to play, but Marshall smoothly denied. "Uh-uh-uh! Whose got the _main remote_?"  
"Psssh. Fine then, _you _pick."  
"I choose…Rainbow road." Marshall said with a grin. Fiona's eyes grew wide. "Aw no way, man! I _suck _at that level! I always fall through the globbin' holes!"

"Then I declare this track a victory for the all-awesome vampire king!" Marshall declared. Fiona wasn't giving up that easily.

~  
"What happened to 'I always fall through the globbin holes' Fi?" Marshall asked, bewildered when the adventuress beat him at the track. Now it was Fiona's turn to gloat. "It comes naturally." She told him smugly. "Ah…what to do now?"  
"Weeelll….I _did _get my paws on the new Heat Signature."  
"What? Mathematical, dude!" Fiona was fluffing a pillow by the time Marshall returned. "What are you doing?"  
"This couch isn't soft, Y'know." She placed the pillow down and sat comfortably on top of it. "I've got an extra pillow if ya wanna sit with me."  
"Ha, I don't _need _pillows, Fi. I'm a _man_. No, no, a _king_. Kings don't use pillows. I'll be fine without a fluffy-wuffy pillow."  
"Your choice." She smiled as Marshall floated down to sit and saw the expression come over his face. "Glob! That's hard!"  
Fiona put down the pillow and stroked it. "Its aaaaaall yours."  
"Pssh, I told you. _No _pillows."  
"What, is you royal butt too precious for my unworthy pillow?"  
"No! Ugh, that makes me sound like Gumball. Fine, I'll sit on your stupid pillow." Fiona watched as Marshall came into contact with her pillow. "Woahh. Dude, that is _soft._"  
"I'm the best pillow-fluffer in Aaa."

Once the movie was over, Marshall looked down to see Fiona leaning against him and breathing softly. She was asleep. Marshall carefully lifted her from the couch and up into his bedroom. He laid her on the bed she'd made for herself and pulled the cover over. "Goodnight Fi." Marshall Lee murmured, kissing her cheek.

"Sweet dreams."  
~


End file.
